Until the end
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Su obscuro pasado y su miedo lo atormentan, siempre ha necesitado ayuda y ella se lo ofrece ¿Podrá vivir con aquello que lo reprime?


Traigo esta nueva "historia", perdón por sera tan corta, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, espero y les guste c:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, era algo que lo sofocaba. Explotó a esa frustración, a esa impotencia. A pesar de que estaba yo, no le era suficiente. Como maldigo a ese trauma. Ojala pudiera odiarlo, pero lo amo. Él me estremece con sola presencia, tan pasiva y a la vez tan dominante que demostró al conocerlo. Fui parte de su crecimiento. A cómo entender a este increíble mundo, a veces complejo, también desolador, es ahí cuando aprendes más. Sin embargo no ha tenido esa felicidad que al menos una "persona normal" debió haber tenido. Ha sufrido desde que tiene memoria.

Su padre, líder de una banda delictiva llamada el "Equipo Rocket", no le prestaba atención como se debía, o eso era lo que él me contaba y su madre, no la conocía o su padre no le hacía mención de ella, como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Dudaba si era su hijo o simplemente era una mascota. Según unas palabras que escuchó a la edad de 7 años no volvió a ser el mismo, repudiando a su padre y a su equipo.

"La verdad, no creo que tenga potencial, es muy miedoso y no creo que sea digno de ser el heredero del Equipo Rocket. A veces pienso que fue un gran error en mi vida. ¡Jamás debí de haberme metido con ese mujer!"

Es lo que me dijo una vez en una de nuestras tantas pláticas.

Más tarde, los reclutas lo maltrataban a espaldas de su padre, con trabajos pesados, insultos, palizas propinadas por ellos, incluso como objeto de entrenamiento, eso causó la huida de su "casa", que más cárcel que un hogar.

Lo único que le daba una luz de esperanza en su vida eran los Pokémon. Magníficas criaturas leales y poderosas. Esa fue la razón para escapar de su confinamiento.

Es ahí cuando lo conozco a la edad de 10 años, robándose a un Pokémon del Profesor Elm. No sé si era pena o en verdad era malo como para llevárselo, simplemente lo hizo.

Frió, presumido y arrogante era, diciendo que se convertiría en el mejor entrenador de todos, para su suerte estaba yo, no era nada más que una novata al igual que él, que siempre lo derrotó. Admitió haberme odiado, pero con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando su pensamiento, gracias a la ayuda de Lance y mía. Pues trataba mal a todo ser que se moviera, inclusive a los Pokémon con el temor de ser minimizado por alguien.

Tras una larga aventura llena de emociones y para él solo de decepciones y reflexiones, al fin nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos. Aceptó sus errores y defectos convirtiéndose en alguien mejor. Para su mal, en su corazón había rencor y odio suprimido.

Han pasado años desde que pasó eso. Actualmente tengo 16 y hace unos meses comenzamos una relación, le fue difícil aceptar sus sentimientos, aun así los correspondió, a pesar de que era frió. Según él, lo ablandé.

Era felicidad al principio pensé que siempre sería así junto con él. Que equivocada estaba. Se volvió cortante, inexpresivo y cruel en cierto punto. Nunca me lo dijo.

Su mirada se había hecho tan paralizante y maliciosa. Parece que me había convertido en su víctima. Ese cuento de hadas de tan poco tiempo, se había convertido en una monstruosa pesadilla.

Lo amó a pesar de aquello.

No era violento, solo me lastimaba con sus duras palabras y soportaba aquel dolor, con el amor que siento por él.

Nuestro amor se llegó a convertir tan frió y duro como el plástico, éramos dos figuras de eso. Solo nos mirábamos y ya, sin ninguna palabra, sin afecto, sin nada.

Harta de su trato, decido enfrentarlo.

– ¿Qué tienes contra mí? Lo único que te ofrezco es mi cariño y lo tiras como si fuera basura. –dije sin pensarlo, mientras solo escucha mi reclamo sin expresión alguna.

–Porque simplemente eres un relleno en mi vida, que no hace falta –esas palabras me acuchillaron. Pude soportarlo.

– ¿Qué te hice? –con lágrimas en los ojos lo dije.

– Más bien, ¿Qué has hecho? Yo nunca te dije que me ayudaras. –inexpresivo dijo. Es entonces que lo abrazo, él intenta apartarme. Yo solo me aferro más–. ¡Quítate, me estorbas!

–Habías dicho que amabas.

–Te amé, ahora es solo un desperdicio. –me quitó y se fue, sin antes arrojarme algo. Era una bola de papel.

No comprendí y la abrí. Era una carta de su madre pidiendo disculpas y la razón del porqué había desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Limpié mis lágrimas y salí tras de él. Ya no pude verlo en ninguna parte.

Aun teniendo la carta en mi poder jamás comprendí ese cambió conmigo, suponía que habían abierto aquella vieja herida, aunque suene obvio. Sabía que era orgulloso y que no aceptaría a su madre como si nada.

Pasaron unas semanas, me encontraba caminando en ciudad Trigal, mi rostro estaba demacrado, esas noches de lamentos y desvelos no eran buenos en mí, agotada y pensativa, todo por él. Un chico pelinegro se acercó a mí y me saludó gustoso.

– ¡Hola Lyra! –alegre dijo. Yo solo me limité a sonreír.

–Hola Ethan, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte intentado que no apreciara mi tristeza.

–Solo vine aquí pero… ¿Qué te pasó? –interrumpió de golpe su explicación. Había observado lo mal que estaba.

–El trabajo, es solo eso. –mentí–. Las noches llegan a ser muy… p…

Me había desmayado, por el cansancio. No pude ni terminar. En cambio Ethan me ayudó.

Desperté en una cama, era mi cuarto, al parecer me llevó hasta mi casa en vez del centro pokémon, me sentí más descansada, pero… él seguía estando en mi cabeza. Voltee a ver toda la habitación para ver si estaba alguien. Silver estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá cabizbajo, levantó su mirada y se dirigió a mí. Quise abrazarlo, algo dentro me dijo que no era el momento indicado. Me quitó el trapo que tenía en mi cabeza, para después tocar mi cabeza. Entonces lo interrogo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté molesta, solo me observó y se volvió a sentar.

–Vine a cuidarte –contestó como si nada.

– ¿por qué? Si solo soy un estorbo –me levanté de la cama y estaba a punto de irme, es cuando él me detiene. Odió cuando se contradice–. ¿Ahora qué?

–Vengo a arreglar esto –dijo tomándome del brazo.

– ¿Y cómo? Si lo único que has hecho fue irte –de nuevo mi rostro se inundaba de mis lágrimas.

– ¡No entiendes mi razones! –me acercó más a él.

–No hagas esto más difícil y veté –quise responder su abrazo, pero su repudio aun lo sentía.

–La razón del porque te quise alejar, fue que no quería que estuvieras con alguien tan débil como yo y con traumas tan estúpidas, yo solo quería verte feliz con alguien más. –se aferró más a mí sollozando–. Tampoco quería meterte en mis problemas.

Me separó y me vio por unos instantes. Me besó. Ese beso lo esperé por tanto tiempo. Era reconfortante y tan dulce, sin decir nada lo había perdonado, sabía que ese beso era de verdad. Es ahí cuando me di cuenta que me cuidaba desde mucho antes, pero el pasado es pasado. Todavía faltan cosas que no esperan, que tal vez nos separarían o que nos unieran, siempre lo superaríamos estando juntos… hasta el final.


End file.
